


Colleague from the FBI, or not?

by jajafilm



Series: Colleague from the FBI, or not? [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Case, Crossover, FBI, Psychic Paper, Sonic Screwdriver, another hunter, colleague from FBI, fake ids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam as every day doing their job, hunts supernatural beings. That day, as always, they will come to the case, which needs their help, but what is their surprise, when they discover, that in the site is already some hunter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colleague from the FBI, or not?

#  Colleague from the FBI, or not?

 

“Hello, I'm special agent Jones Black and this is my colleague Mike David,” Winchester brothers introduced themselves and to the confirm their identities, they showed fake IDs.

“My name is Sheriff Malcolm Hand, nice to meet you,” Sheriff nodded and shook hands with them, but then he slightly grinned. “Feds, are you expecting that someone else will come, or have you all here?”

Sam and Dean blinked in surprise. “All here?” they repeated blankly.

“Well, you are gathering slowly, but don't worry, your colleague is already inside, and everything you need to know, I had already told,” sheriff shrugged and brothers looked at each other gloomily, then they nodded and walked into the victim's house. The presence of someone else in the investigation could be troublesome, but nothing, what could have happened. The someone, whose sheriff described as their colleague from the FBI, could identify them and arrest them, or not. Maybe he doesn't recognize them, after all Winchesters were officially presumed dead, or also doesn't have to be an agent. Just because someone they claim to be an FBI agent, it doesn't mean anything and Winchesters knew it very well.

But even though our boys knew, that "colleague" can be anyone, and they expected whatever, but certainly didn't expect a man, who looked as old as they, with brown hair somewhere between Sam and Dean's hairstyle, big nose, pointed chin, almost without brows and sunken eyes, which even one of the brothers didn't like, because they were too much like what Sam and Dean saw in the mirror every morning. Nevertheless, the man didn't look like an FBI agent. He was dressed like a college professor in a white shirt with a blue bow tie, a brown jacket and jeans with red suspenders. He didn't have weapon, only a strange silver abuzz thingy with green light, which now he pointing at the poor dead woman.

Sam and Dean reluctantly came to him and Dean coughed, was hoping that such a way gently notifies to his presence, because it appeared that the man hadn't noticed their presence. The man stopped with pointing strange silver wand at the victim, withdrew his hand, for a while he examined his magic wand and then muttered something to the effect as "interesting, really very, very interesting" and hid a thing into his jacket pocket, then he turned to the two brothers and gave them his broad, sincere and kindly smile of a child who just got some candy.

“Hi, I'm Doctor,” He greeted them and then he stepped forward to each of them and kissed them on the cheekes. Thereupon both brothers shuddered and they even didn't try to hide, how much they dislike this physical contact. Now it was clear, that this guy definitely wasn't an FBI agent, and he certainly was an eccentric, maybe some fool who had escaped from an institution, or actually even worse, maybe he wasn't even human. Because really... who could act this way? Still, the brothers decided to play the game with this fool and don't pacify him, until they know what he is.

“Doctor, doctor who?” Sam asked.

The oddball laughed. “Just the Doctor,” he said enthusiastically, but then turned serious. “And now, my dear, did any of you know, what are we actually looking at?” he said, pointing toward the body.

“So probably at the corpse poor Mrs. Charlie Sweet, you smart-ass,” Dean growled irritably, obviously he minded the Doctor behavior.

“Really?” The Doctor raised his eyebrow and then pulled out the silver thing and did the same thing as before. Winchesters could only assume that it is some sort of scanning, viewing, and analyzing the body in front of them and the man was checking his conclusions by that. “Because I wouldn't say it with such certainty.”

“Yeah?” Dean was retaining his skepticism. “Yes, because although it seems that we are looking at Charlie Sweet, it's probably not Charlie Sweet,” the Doctor shook his head. “It cannot be, assuming that Charlie Sweet was human, because this... this body isn't composed of human cells.”

“This body doesn't have a human cells, so what is it?” the brothers asked, whole eager to know, not only what their "no-colleague from the FBI" thinks by that, but also what he is. This wouldn't been said by some madman who escaped from the Psychiatry. He must have been angel, or other monster, which decided to become involved into the case, because he has same interests... or he is another hunter?

The Doctor laughed with enthusiastically. “That is what I don't know yet, but I know, that there must be a reason why I'm here and why someone sent to my psychic paper plea for help. Fear, despair and sadness associated with hope of rescue with such strong, that it overcame thousands of miles and light years.”

Sam and Dean didn't understand... psychic paper, light miles and years, calls for help... What?! Now they were almost certain, that this guy before them is more than he seems. “Are you saying, that here will be someone to suffer and die, that more innocent die?!” Dean immediately growled angrily.

“Nobody going to die or suffer, not when I'm here. And you…” The Doctor paused. He squeezed between two brothers and both at once embraced, as he used to doing it with Amy and Rory. “And you, if I am right, will help me.”


End file.
